Welcome to Berk
by Mystery Missy
Summary: Remi has always loved adventure and magic, but she never believed she would get a chance to experience it. Now, as a gift from Thor himself, she will embark on a quest to end a 300 year war. The only catch is she will be transported into the world of How to Train Your Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

I hate water, it reminds me of so many bad thing that I would rather bury. Someone pushed me into the school pool today. I was helping the swim coach for some extra credit and I was shoved right in. I can swim, I use to swim all the time, but when I went under I panicked. I always panic. When the coach pulled me out I was hysteric. Screaming and crying for, him. I hate the water and I hate this world. Since that day, I've been plagued by night terrors. Never being able to sleep more than a few hours. It became troublesome for all my foster parents, so I never stayed in one place for too long. I just want… peace. Thunder had rattled me out of my thoughts and made me flinch. When did it start to storm? Another loud burst of thunder and then a giant bolt of lightning hit my window. I screamed as it shattered and glass flew across the room. Suddenly I heard a voice. It was powerful, yet oddly comforting.

"Remira Thatcher, You have been entrusted with a fate that will change the universe. I, Thor, God of Thunder will grant you key abilities to aid in your quest. Tread lightly and heed my words, I wish you the best of luck."

That was all I remembered before I woke up. I was a bit cold and my head ached, I was so confused but I could still hear that voice. The world felt like it was swaying back and forth. I took in my surrounding and found I wasn't at the foster home, but on a boat. There was a parchment next to me and I picked it up. At first I couldn't read what was on it but it suddenly clicked in my mind. I was reading this foreign language when I didn't even know what it was.

 _Dear Remira,_

 _You are confused and quite possibly afraid, but fear not as I will be here to guide you in your quest. In the chest to your left are books that with help you on your journey and some extra clothing for you. You will land on an island named Berk where you shall meet a boy. It is your duty to aid him on his quest to end a war that has gone on for far too long. Good Luck my friend, and take care._

 _Thor_

Everything was just as the note said. The chest to my left, the books, the journal, all of it. I decided to read the small blue book and was even more shocked than I already was by the contents inside. It was all insane.

"This is nuts, Thor the God of Thunder sent me to an island of vikings? Why me?!" Wait, if I was on a viking island then I needed to look the part of one. I rummaged through the chest for the clothing given to me. It was a teal green dress that stopped at the knees, it came with a brown leather overall dress to go on top, dark green leggings or pants, and some fur boots. I hid my modern clothing consisting of jeans, sneakers, and a sweater under the books and decided to do something about my hair. I braided six small sections on each side of my hair in the front, including bangs, and then tied three of each back. I let my bangs hang down the sides of my face. They reached past my nose and were easy to keep out of my eyes. Then I took the rest of the braids and hair and put it in a bun. It was the most viking hairstyle I could think of. It was pretty late at night so I decided to get some rest before reaching land. I don't think I'll be ready for that.

A loud bang startled me out of sleep. I jumped up, curious to what made that noise. It was still dark out so I hadn't been asleep for long. Standing, I was shocked to see I hit a wooden dock. Quickly, I anchored myself to the dock before I could drift away. Opening the chest, I grabbed a large satchel that sat inside and put all the books and the note in it. Noticing a holstered dagger, I grabbed that too and strapped it around my hip. From behind me, I heard heavy footsteps running down the dock and I turned to see three large vikings coming towards me.

"Hello? Can you help me?" Really? I show up out of the blue and ask for help? I've read about vikings in history before, they aren't the nicest bunch of people. One of them pointed an axe at me. I was doomed.

"Who goes there?!"

"Uh, I'm Remi, I'm lost. What island is this?" I know it said in the note but I had to make sure.

"Berk." Great. The three vikings huddled and talked amongst each other, probably deciding whether or not to kill me. They finished their little meeting and returned their attention to me.

"Alright lass, you're coming with us."

"Great, just what I was hoping." Sarcasm dripped from my voice. Getting out of the boat, they surrounded me as they lead me into their village. I walked in silence as they took me somewhere. Spotting someone, the leader of this impromptu escort called out to them. They were speaking with someone at what looked like a blacksmiths.

"Chief, we found a girl at the docks." The man I now know was the chief turned towards us and I was pushed forward. Yeah, the guy was giant and terrifying. The man the chief was speaking with earlier came out of his stall and stood next to the chief. He had a peg leg and axe for a hand, a long yet uneven blonde mustache was braided down to his chest.

"Er, I don't know about you Stoick, but she doesn't seem very threatening." No kidding. I was scared out of my wits. This stoic guy was just eyeing me down.

"How did you get here lass?"

"I don't really remember, but I woke up on a boat and drifted to the dock." I left out the part where I was from the future and that Thor sent me here. That would end up pretty bad. I began looking around at the blacksmith and noticed a boy in a leather apron looking out from the stall.

"Who's he?" I asked, pointing to the boy. Everyone seemed surprise by my question, though Stoick seemed a little exasperated as well.

"Hiccup, what are you doing here?"

"I was just finishing up a sword. I'll clean up then head home." Before Stoick could speak again, the man with an axe for a hand spoke up.

"Maybe we can let her stay with Hiccup while we figure what to do with her?" Stoick seemed to consider this. After a moment of silence, he nodded.

"Stay with hiccup lass, Gobber I want you to keep an eye just in case." Gobber, as I now know, waved me over to the stall where Hiccup sat awkwardly. Feeling awkward as well, I sat in front of Hiccup.

"Hi, I'm Remi." I said, holding my hand out. He hesitantly shook my hand, not seemingly very social.

"So," He started. "Interesting eyes." Surprised, I smiled a bit. My left eye is a soft blue while my right is a forest green.

"Thanks. I take you don't have many folks with two different eyes."

"No, I've never seen anything like it before. It's pretty cool." I smiled at him.

"So that Stoick guy, is he always that… intimidating?" Hiccup groaned, clearly well aware of how intimidating that man was.

"Only everyday, but try living with it."

"Wait, he's your dad?!"

"Yep."

"Yikes." We both laughed. I could tell Hiccup was starting to loosen up around me, so I started to ask a question but before I could, an explosion hit and knocked everyone to the ground.

"DRAGONS!"


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author here, I probably should have mentioned that I own nothing but Remi and that this is my first story in the last chapter, but I was distracted by a Jacksepticeye video. Hope you enjoy, and constructive criticism is perfectly alright.)**

 **Remi's p.o.v.**

Fire started to spread as everyone prepared for a fight. Above me sored creatures I never thought could exist. Dragons were raiding the village.

"Hiccup! What's happening?!"

"Dragon raid, stay with me!" We took off to the back of the blacksmiths where weapons lay scattered. Gobber had come back, already at work fixing and handing out weapons while Hiccup had traded his vest for an apron.

"This is not real, Hiccup tell me this isn't real. Dragons don't exist!" Both Gobber and Hiccup gave a surprised look. Had I said something?

"Are there no dragons where you're from?"

"No they're a myth and you guys are going to fight them?!"

"We're vikings lass, it's what we do." Gobber nonchalantly said. For them to react this way, dragon raids must be a normal thing. I looked out at the chaos that was occurring and started to question my sanity. Suddenly a cry caught my attention. I saw a kid being cornered by a dragon that was covered in spikes. No one was helping the kid, they were so caught up fighting the ones destroying buildings and stealing a second thought I raced to save the kid, ignoring Gobber and Hiccup's shouting. I shoved myself into the dragon's side, causing it to fall over.

"Run!" I screamed at the kid. He did as I said and I was left to deal with a pissed of spiky dragon. It suddenly flung its spikes at me and I was barely quick enough to dodge it. It raced after me and I had never run so fast in my life. It chased me down to the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. My heart stopped. I was pinned. It was only feet from me now. Before the dragon could kill me, Stoick tackled it to the ground and clamped its mouth shut. It fought to get up but couldn't throw the large viking off. Suddenly it swung its tail and it had hit me off the cliff. I fell into the churning waters and panicked. I could see him. I was fighting to free myself and keep a hold of him, but I wasn't fast or strong enough. The current ripped him from my hand. The last thing I saw of him was his hand reaching out for me before it all went black.

"No!"

I bolted up, taking a deep breath of air. My heart felt like it would tear out of my chest and already tears made their way down my face.

"Calm down, yer safe now." It was Stoick. He stood next to an elderly lady with a walking stick. She was holding a bowl of something in her hands and gestured for me to take it. It was a porridge.

"Wh-what happened?"

"A Deadly Nadder knocked had you off the cliff after you save young Gustav. It was very brave of you to charge that beast head on with no weapons."

"Thank you sir, is he alright?"

"He's a bit shaken up but he'll be fine. Though the question is are you alright? You were screamin' in yer sleep for someone."

"I- yeah I'm, I'm okay."

"Alright then, I have made a decision regarding you. You have proved you can be trusted and there for you are welcome here. Now get some rest lassy." With that said, they left me to eat and finish resting, but I was too antsy to stay still. I needed to find Hiccup. Eating the food, I left the hut in search for him. The village was a mess, burns and debris littered the place. Finally I spotted Hiccup with a group of people. They were teens and didn't seem to be speaking to Hiccup too kindly. When one of them shoved Hiccup, that's when I snapped.

"Hey!" I shouted as I charged over there.

"Leave Hiccup alone you jerk!"

"Psht, why should I listen to you?"

"What's your name?"

"Snotlout, why? You interested?" He gave a creepy smile and I used all my self control to not beat him right here.

"I'd rather eat knives. Listen here Snotlout, touch Hiccup again and you will be dealing with a very pissed off girl alright."

Snotlout looked at me like I grew another head. I grabbed Hiccup's hand and led him back to the blacksmiths. I was fuming the entire way back, but Hiccup didn't say a thing.

"Why did you do that?" He asked in a small voice.

"Do what? Help you?"

"Yeah, no one's ever stood up for me so why did you?" I didn't know what to say. He looked at me, eyes filled with sorrow and confusion. He reminded me of…

"You don't deserve to be bullied Hiccup. I helped you because no one helped me when I had needed it the most." I pulled him into a hug and whispered, "From now on, I will help you no matter what."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Something you all should know before you read on, I can not write accents to save my life. If I was locked in a room with a bomb and the only way to save myself was to write a Russian accent, I would die. Enjoy!)**

 **Hiccup p.o.v.**

Remi has been on Berk for over a month now and she still has no idea how she got here. Snotlout and the other teens have been bullying me less now but only because Remi has become almost my bodyguard. She even fought Snotlout last week and left him with a bloody nose and a few bruises. We have really gotten close. It's like having a sister. She has also been helping around the village, especially during raids. Remi made a bow and some special arrows. The tips are wooden spheres that will stun and distract a dragon while she can sneak around and help someone in need. Loud noises from outside brought me out of my thoughts and I went to investigate. Opening my door, a monstrous nightmare loomed outside and I was quick to slam the door shut before it could shoot its fire at me.

"Dragons." I said breathless. All of Berk would be busy tonight. Hopping outside to get to Gobber, I ducked and dodged as people raced to defend the island. It was chaos but, when wasn't it on Berk. Nearly getting hit, I fell to the ground as one viking had screamed in my face.

"Arg! Mornin'." Just another day. Running down the dock I was yelled at to get back inside, well, I have a job to do people. Can't really go inside. I spotted Remi chasing away a few sheep that had been attacked by a pair of Gronckles before I was lifted up by my tunic by none other than my dad. Remi noticed and gave a small shrug.

"What is he doing out again?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!" He pushed me along and went back to giving orders. I finally made it to the forge and began to clean up the work space.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off."

"Who me? Nah, I'm way to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."

"They need toothpicks don't they." Gobber and I were close enough to have these kinds of exchanges. In many ways, he was like a father to me. We went through the motions, fixing up weapons and exchanging them, the fire brigade went to work on some houses and I couldn't help but just stare at Astrid. She was the most amazing girl in the entire archipelago. One day I will kill a dragon and get her to notice me. I tried to go out and join them but I was hoisted up but Gobber.

"Ah come on, let me out. Please, I need to make my mark."

"Oh you've made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places."

"Please, two minutes, I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't lift an axe," Gobber grabbed a bola from the table and held it up to make a point.

"You can't even throw one of these." One viking ran past and grabbed the bola from his hand, throwing at a Gronkle.

"Okay fine but," I race back to grab my newest invention and wheeled it in front of Gobber.

"This will throw it for me." I gingerly place my hand on my bola launcher and it misfired, barely missing Gobber and struck a waiting viking in the face.

"See, this right here is what I'm talking about."

"Mild calibration issue."

"Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop all… this."

"But you just gestured to all of me."

"Yes! That's it. Stop being all of you.

"Ohhhh."

"Ohhhh yes."

"You sir are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw… vikingness contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharped. Now." He tossed me a sword and I took it to the grinding stone, thinking of ways to get out there. Soon, that noise that sends even the toughest vikings running filled the skies, and a large explosion caused one of the catapults to topple over. A Night Fury. This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury, that's why I'm going to be the first. Gobber was trading his hammer for an axe, ready to go out and fight.

"Man the fort Hiccup, they need me out there!" As he hobbled out, he suddenly turned back to point at me.

"Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean, Aaagh!" He ran out with his weapon in the air, and I disobeyed his order and wheeled my invention to hunt down that dragon. Of course, no one was really happy I was out.

"Hiccup, where are you going?!"

"Come back here!"

"Yeah, I know! Be right back!" I pushed the cart with the automated catapult on it up to the hilltop. I set up the bola catapult on the empty hill and look around.

"Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at." I mutter. I suddenly catch a shadow, visibly blotting out the stars. It fires, and an explosion illuminates it, showing a visible shadow. I shoot it and a loud cry is heard as the shadow plummets down into the forest.

"Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?" My question was answered when a Monstrous Nightmare shows up behind me and destroys my invention.

"Except for you." I will admit there was some screaming involved, but manly screaming. Very viking like screaming, I will deny all else. I run behind a torch pole and hide, just as flames reach around the corner. Looking behind it and on the other side, I see nothing until dad tackles it. Dad punches the dragon and jumps back to defend himself. It tries to breathe fire, but coughs up only a few drops of flaming liquid instead, having exhausted its shots.

"You're all out." My dad says to the dragon as it realizes it can't win this fight. Dad promptly defeats the Nightmare, which quickly flees. Unfortunately, the torch pole collapses, the torch tumbles down into the village, leaving ruins in its wake. The torch rolls onto some Nadders that were netted earlier, freeing them. The dragons manage to escape, hauling off most of Berk's food and livestock. Not my best moment, I can admit.

"Sorry, Dad. Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

Once again, I am grabbed by the back of my shirt and dragged towards the house. What is it with people and grabbing me by my shirt? Desperately, I tried to tell him it was true.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

"STOP! Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?" Yeah I wasn't helping my case here. Behind my dad I could see Remi with a sympathetic look on her face. Almost telling me that it could be worse.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

"I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

"You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house." Speaking now to Gobber, done with the conversation between us. "Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

Walking past the teens, I was ready for the barrage of comments. Nothing I wasn't use to.

"Quite the performance." Thanks Tuffnut

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" Yeah, I get it Snotlout.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...I really did hit one." Almost pleading with Gobber.

"Sure, Hiccup."

"He never listens."

"Well, it runs in the family."

"And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. 'Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone!'"

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand." Wow, that was, painful.

"Thank you for summing that up." I grumble out, not bothering to cover the sarcasm.

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"I just want to be one of you guys." I walked into my house, waiting for Gobber to walk off before jumping out the back door where Remi was waiting with her bow.

"Let's go a-hunting." She joked. I still don't know where Remi came from, but I'm glad she's here with me.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup and Remi scoured the forest for even the slightest sign of the dragon he shot down. While Remi thought they should turn back, as the frustration of the situation was getting to Hiccup, they kept on.

"Hey Hiccup," She called to her friend. "Maybe we should split up. We can cover the land faster that way."

"Yeah, maybe. Okay you head West and I'll continue South." Remi saluted, standing at arms.

"Yes sir Hiccup. Onwards!" Marching away, Remi searched the forest Westward of their location. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except that squirrel fight she bared witness to. Quite odd in her opinion. Reaching a small stream, she suddenly stopped when she spotted a Terrible Terror drinking some water. While it was a dragon, it wasn't Hiccup's dragon. Turning back, she was suddenly face to face with a dragon she hadn't seen yet. It's large teeth were inches from her face and it was smelling her, quite intently. Remi didn't move a bit as it turned its head to look at her, staring her straight in her eyes. This thing, with its blood red scales, suddenly became purple? It can change color? Before Remi could process what happened, it flew off. She had to find Hiccup. Running back the way she came, she passed the spot where they split up and continued forward, spotting a wrecked tree.

"Hiccup!" She feared for her friend and ran faster. She arrived just in time to see a large black dragon pin Hiccup to a bolder. Remi gasped and panic coursed through her. ' _Please no.'_ She begged Thor. Rearing up, it roared in his face, loud and ferocious. Then just leapt away, flying haphazardly.

"Hiccup!" He was stunned, out of breath as Remi helped him to his feet, only for him to pass out.

"Wait! Ugh, well at least you're light." Hoisting him over her shoulder, Remi carried him away from where the dangerous dragon was and to the edge of the forest where she waited for him to wake up.

-  
It was a big day today, for both Hiccup and Remi, but mostly Remi. She was thrilled to be learning about the dragons of this land, and Hiccup, he was torn. After the encounter with that dragon, he didn't know what he wanted to do. With a grim attitude, he and Remi walked into the massive arena.

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber announced. Everyone stared in awe at the grand arena. To Remi, it was amazing seeing the craftsmanship. With such old tools, it was astounding to see what the vikings had built. Checking her holstered knives, Remi took a breath as she prepared herself for a fight. The teens in front were already hoping for serious injuries because it was more "fun" that way.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." Hiccup the ever sarcastic chidded, eliciting a giggle from Remi. Though the others, besides Astrid and Fishlegs rolled their eyes.

"Oh, great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut rudely asked no one. Remi glared at him, hoping he'll burst into flame.

"Let's get started!" Gobber called. "The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." Yeah that wasn't really honourable in Remi's eyes.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or...?" Snotlout teased, making Remi see red.

"Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut joked. Remi was practically foaming at the mouth, wanting to strangle those jerks. Gobber hobbled over a swung an arm around Hiccup shoulder.

"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead."

"Comforting, Gobber." Remi replied, the sarcasm dripping from the statement. The teens all lined up, ready for the lesson to begin. Gobber started going over all the dragon types that were locked away, also with Fishlegs narrating on the side, much to their dismay.

"Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!"

"Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen."

"The Hideous Zippleback!"

"Plus eleven stealth times two."

"The Monstrous Nightmare!"

"Firepower: fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror!"

"Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!"

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?! And... the Gronckle!" Gobber placed his hand on the lever, ready to unleash the beast. Slightly panicked, Remi held up her daggers knowing this was about to get nasty.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Snotlout called. "Aren't you gonna teach us first?!"

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber releases Gronckle, which promptly swallows rocks and starts blasting the teens.

"Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead! Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

"A doctor?!" Hiccup quipped.

"Plus five speed?! Fishlegs panicked.

"A shield!" Was the correct answer given by Astrid.

"Shields! Go! Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!"

All the recruits head for the shields. Each grabbing their own, minus the twins who began fighting over one shield despite their being many more around them. The Gronckle flies towards the Twins and blasts their shield with a fireball, leaving them dazed on the ground.

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!"

The remaining teens begin hitting their weapons against their shields, making the Gronckle shake its head, confused. Fishlegs' shield gets blasted out of his hand. He runs away screaming. Remi dodged another attack from the Gronckle, praying Hiccup was alright in this chaos. Remi was on the left of the dragon when it shot at Hiccup, knocking his shield from his hands. The Gronckle corners Hiccup, taking its aim. Gobber quickly tugs it away, causing it to misfire its last shot, and locks it up back in its cage. Remi's heart was trying to break it's way out of her chest, she was so scared.

"And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry. Remember: a dragon will always - always - go for the kill." Always? The color changing dragon from yesterday, and the Night Fury Hiccup downed, they didn't kill either of them. Remi became lost in thought, as did Hiccup. Why would they pass up two very easy kills if a dragon 'always goes for the kill'?


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup went after that Night Fury while Remi went after her own Dragon. After a little digging, she found its name. The Hobblegrunt is a stoker class dragon who was fairly new to the class of dragons. Standing at the stream which she met the Hobblegrunt, Remi began to think this was useless. It was probably long gone by now. Ready to head to the Great Hall, she suddenly heard the snapping of a branch. Turning around, she saw it standing behind her, green now. Tilting her head in confusion, it mimicked her. It was, playing? This dragon didn't seem like it wanted to hurt her at all. Smiling, she moved to the left, laughing when the dragon copied her. Hearing thunder rumble in the distance, Remi sighed as she had to leave.

"I'll come back, I promise." She said to the dragon who seemed to nod her head. Laughing, Remi ran back to get Hiccup, finding him just walking near the edge of the forest. Now, rain had begun to drench the two as they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They were soaked now as they entered the Hall, seeing the other teens at a table with Gobber.

"Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today? He asked the table of young vikings.

"I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble." Astrid stated, though no one really noticed nor cared.

"No, no, you were great. That was so "Astrid"." Snotlout tried kissing up to Astrid.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves. Where did Hiccup go wrong?" ' _Really Gobber?'_ Remi thought. Taking a plate with Hiccup and sitting next to him at a nearby table.

"Uh, he showed up?"

"He didn't get eaten."

"He's never where he should be." Astrid answered quite harshly. Gobber smiled.

"Thank you, Astrid. You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Thunder roars outside. Gobber looks up, listening.

"No attacks tonight. Study up." Gobber left the teens with the book, none of whom were going to read it. Though Fishlegs was going on about how fascinating it was, the others didn't care. Hiccup walked up to Astrid, attempting to make small talk.

"So I guess we'll share?"

"Read it." Astrid pushed the book to Hiccup and left the Hall. They all left Hiccup and Remi to read the book. Lighting a candle, the two sat next to each other, reading the Book of Dragons in all its glory.

"Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class." Remi read out loud. Hiccup flipped the page, landing on the first dragon.

"Thunderdrum," He read. "This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight. Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight…" He flipped to the page on Night Furies to find nothing. No picture or information is shown on the page.

"Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." Hiccup pulled his notebook from his vest, turning to his drawing of a Night Fury and placing it on the book.

"Hiccup," Remi breathed. "You were inches from a Night Fury. And, I was face to face with a HobbleGrunt."

"What's a Hobblegrunt doing on Berk?" Shaking her head, Remi could only stare at the drawing of the Night Fury.

"I don't know. But I think I need to find out."

 **Remi's p.o.v**

I stayed up nearly all night researching the Hobblegrunt, and it kinda showed the next day in training. I was determined to stay focused though, but Hiccup. Hiccup was completely distracted today, needing information about the Night Fury. Today, our lesson was with the Deadly Nadder, and let's just say it was going how anyone would expect it to go. The twins go into a fight in front of it, Fishlegs nearly became a shish kabob, and Snotlout once again tried to flirt with Astrid despite the fact it is clear from outer space that she is not interested. Hiding behind one of the walls outlining the maze we were all stuck in, I suddenly heard loud thuds as the walls began to domino with Astrid running away from the Nadder.

"Oh boy." I mumbled. The walls had all collapses and Astrid landed on top of Hiccup. That boy is a magnet for trouble.

"Ooh, love on the battlefield." Tuffnut taunted and I smacked the back of his head. Astrid had yanked her axe, which was stuck in Hiccup shield, and swung it at the head of the Nadder, making even me wince in pain.

"Well done, Astrid." Gobber praised. Astrid then turned to Hiccup who had curled into a ball to protect himself.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on." Running over to him, I helped Hiccup back on his feet, glaring at Astrid's retreating form.

"You okay Hic?" I asked him as he dusted himself off, clearly not having a good day.

"Yeah. Lets just, lets go find those dragons."

We went our separate ways to find our dragons. Hiccup had taken some fish, telling me I should too. Now with a cod in hand, I walked to the stream we had met both times and was slightly surprised to see the dragon sitting by the water, though I was happy too. Slowly walking up to her, I held out the fish. She was hesitant at first, but didn't smell anything wrong with it, so she gobbled the thing up in one bite. She turned bright yellow, meaning she as happy I guess. I mean, she looked happy as she nuzzled up to me.

"Huh, you're like a… supernova of colors aren't you." Supernova… Nova.

"And I think that's what I'm gonna call you. What do you say Nova?" Chirping out a reply, I smiled as she hopped around me.

"Come on, I want you to meet a friend. You'll love him." Walking next to Nova, we headed down to the cove Hiccup told us about. Nearing nightfall, we picked up the pace by jumping over logs and rocks, arriving at the edge of a cliff that overlooked the cove. Down by the lake, I saw Hiccup standing in front of the Night Fury, his hand out and the Night Fury nuzzling into his touch. It was amazing. A sudden thought crossed my mind. When I was transported here, Thor said I needed to aide a boy who would end a three hundred year war, the war between vikings a dragons. Hiccup was that boy, I was so sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Remi was looking through the chest that arrived on the boat with her, examining the books inside. Glancing over one familiar journal, Remi smiled. Grabbing the small leather bound journal with her name on it, she began flipping through the pages of her song book. After the accident, her therapist had told her writing down her thoughts and feelings could help, so she began writing songs. It became a comfort for her, something to keep her grounded. How she dearly missed writing songs. Setting it on her bedside table, another book received her interest. It was large, many different colors adorned its cover. A golden clasp locked it, further enticing her curiosity. Examining the cover, she was shocked to see her birth parent's name embroidered on the cover. Confusion clouded her mind.

"I don't remember this book. Where did it come from?" She question, reaching her right hand to touch the names. There wasn't any key that she could see, but she desperately tried to unlock the book.

"Gah, forget it!" Finished, she set the book aside, reminding herself to try and look into it further. What did this all mean?

Atop a watch tower at night, the class and Gobber sat around a fire as he told stories. Remi and Hiccup barely interested.

"And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg."

Wincing, Remi thought about what it would be like to lose a limb that way. It was obviously not something pleasant. Though Fishlegs made it slightly weird.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by... crushing his heart, or something."

"I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face!" Snotlout promised, and both Remi and Hiccup wanted to see how that would work out. It would be quite hilarious, and pathetic.

"Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A _downed_ dragon is a _dead_ dragon. Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?"

After hearing what Gobber said about how a dragon is unable to fly with injured tail or wings, Hiccup and Remi share a look with each other and then headed to the forge late at night, and makes a new tail-fin for Toothless to replace the one the Night Fury lost.

"Do you think this will work?" She asked the young blacksmith.

"Well, I've got to do something. Now what are you going to do about Nova?"

"Uh, grab some fish and take her to the cove." Praying for her idea to work and not end in a dragon battle royal, the two of them worked on to create Toothless's new tail fin.

 **Remi's p.o.v**

While Hiccup went to Toothless, I headed over to Nova. A small basket of fish in hand, I arrived at the stream to Nova helping a stuck Terrible Terror out of a tangle of branches. She seemed to motherly, helpful. Once the tiny dragon was free, Nova turned to face me, excited I was here,

"Hey girl, I brought a present." Setting down the basket for her to munch on, I laughed as she dug in to the various fish. She was pretty hungry by the looks of it, but left half the fish in the basket, picking it up instead.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked. She just started to walk off, only stopping to see if I was following. Smiling, I followed Nova deep into the forest, slowly beginning to recognise the terrain. While I had taken Nova to see Toothless and Hiccup, they never really met and Toothless has not met me either. Arriving at the cove, I looked down to see Hiccup strapping on the tailfin. As I hopped down the rocky face of the cliffs, I nearly fell off when a blur shot past Nova and I.

"Wha- Hiccup?!" Toothless had taken off with Hiccup on his tail, literally. Nova and I shared a glance as the two of them seemed to fly with ease, until Toothless began to make a nose dive.

"Oh no." I muttered. Running now to the edge of the water, Nova and I watched as Hiccup pulled the fin open, allowing for Toothless to fly. I was astonished as they flew high in the sky, swooping down over the water.

"OH, MY- IT'S WORKING! YES! YES, I DID IT!" That seemed to bring Toothless to the realization that he had a small viking on his tail and he promptly flung him off into the lake. Both Nova and I winced as he seemed to skip across the water. Crash landing, Toothless surfaced with an very unamused face.

"YEAH!" Hiccup cheered, and I could only smirk as I looked on. They both climbed out of the water and I immediately gave Hiccup a hug for being stupid yet very brave.

"Oh you knucklehead, I'm glad you didn't die up there." I teased. He smiled, hugging me back.

"Who me? It would take a lot more than that to kill me."

"Let's hope so. Hiccup, I have to introduce you to Nova. Nova meet Hiccup." Nova trot over to us and began to nuzzle Hiccup. A soft croon emit from her throat. She seemed to really like him. Averting her attention swiftly, Nova walked over to Toothless, dropping the basket of fish in front of him. To this, Toothless crooned and ate a few fish, giving most to Nova.

"Huh," Hiccup observed the two dragons. "Seems like they like each other."

"Maybe Nova has been bringing him fish. She seems so motherly to other dragons in need." We watched the two of them interact, happy they liked each other. Though I had realized I needed to tell Hiccup the truth on why I was here. I had been wanting to tell him for so long now, but every time I thought about telling him, I chickened out.

"Hiccup, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked, concerned for me. Sighing, I prepared to tell him everything.

"Hiccup… I'm not from this world."


	7. Chapter 7

"So you're saying that Thor, the God of thunder and lightning, sent you here from the year 2018, to help me and Toothless?"

Remi sighed, realizing how insane that all sounded. Closing her eyes, she nodded her head.

"I know that sounds crazy and impossible, but I'm telling the truth. Where I really come from, I was just an orphan that no one wanted. I lost my little brother Ash when he was only four years old when we fell into a river. I suffered from night terrors ever since and a fear of water." Tears threatening to fall from her eyes, Hiccup dried them with his thumb.

"Yes it sounds insane but, I believe you Remi. You have given me no reason to not and I trust you with my life. You're like a sister to me." This sent Remi into a fit of tear, but ones of happiness. Enveloping Hiccup in a hug, Remi felt loved for the first time in a long time.

"Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which." The arena was filled with green fog, blinding the recruits from the dragon. Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Remi stood facing in all directions, looking for the Zippleback. Though Fishlegs wasn't helping the situation out.

"Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims-"

"Will you please stop that?!" Hiccup hissed, on edge. Snotlout and Tuffnut had paired together, and when they thought they saw the dragon, they drenched Astrid and Ruffnut. Remi rolled her eyes when Snotlout tried flirting with Astrid, receiving a punch in the face as Ruff threw the bucket at her twin, who was then dragged into the fog. Screaming echoed throughout, with Tuffnut running out of the fog holding his nose.

"Oh I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"

"Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now." Fishlegs says, fully optimistic indeed. One of the Zippleback heads emerges from the mist. Fishlegs throws water at its face, and it angrily spews out some green gas.

"Oh. Wrong head." He muttered. The head sprays a large stream of green gas, and Fishlegs runs off screaming, bumping into Remi causing her to spill her water. The head turns its attention to Hiccup and the other head comes into view, spitting electrical sparks.

"Fishlegs! Now, Hiccup!"

Hiccup throws the bucket of water at the spark-spitting head, but misses.

"Oh, come on!"

The Zippleback pounces, both heads snarling at Hiccup. Remi is prepared to jump in to fight when Hiccup suddenly begins to control the dragon. Catching on to what he was doing, Remi smirked. _That sly dog._ The thought.

"Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done."

Hiccup shuts the door of the enclosure. He throws the eel inside, and the Zippleback cowers in terror. The teens and Gobber are shocked, and Fishlegs drops his bucket.

"Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see-see you tomorrow!" Hiccup runs of with Remi close behind him. Once they are out of hearing range from the others, Remi starts laughing like a madman.

"You absolute genius, you!" Skipping around Hiccup, proud of him.

"I only used my resources, it wasn't that great." Hiccup humbly said, but Remi would have none of it.

"No, you have to give yourself credit for that amazing idea of yours. Oh and the look on all their faces was priceless. I wish I had a picture of it." Laughing, they two of them headed off to make the saddles they planned, ready to test drive them.

Showing their dragons the saddles, Nova started to dance around in excitement while Toothless made Hiccup chase after him. Hiccup rides Toothless, tugging the prosthetic tail fin with a rope to change its position. The wind blows at them and they tumble backwards. Toothless crashes into a field of Dragon Nip and rolls in it comfortably. Nova and Remi landing next to them, and Nova partakes in the fun when Remi dismounts. Hiccup takes a handful of 'dragon nip' with him to the next lesson, using it to stop a charging Gronckle. It really surprises the others, and they begin to talk with Hiccup and Remi, praising Hiccup on his work. Well, minus Astrid.

Back at the cove, remi and Hiccup are giving their dragons scratchies when Hiccup puts Toothless to sleep by scratching him just below the chin. Shocked, Hiccup think of how this can be used to take a dragon down without hurting them. The next day at the arena, Hiccup the puts the Deadly Nadder to sleep the same way during training.

Toothless chases a shiny light that Hiccup creates using the sun and a hammer. Remi doing the same with Nova, giggling as their dragons act so cat like.

At the arena, they are about to meet a very tough and ferocious dragon.

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber introduces to the not intimidated teens. The cage is opened and the Terrible Terror is revealed to be only the size of a chihuahua. The teens laugh at the tiny dragon.

"Ha! That's like the size of my-" The dragon attacks Tuffnut, cutting off what he was about to say much to Remi's delight.

"AH! GET IT OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

The Terrible Terror chases a shiny light created by Hiccup's shield back into the enclosure.

"Wow, he's better than you ever were." An injured Tuffnut says to an angry Astrid.

Training in the forest, Astrid sees Hiccup holding a harness and Nova with a basket of fish while throwing her axe at the trees in the forest. Hiccup and Remi run away and loses a furious Astrid. Though, they just hid behind the large rock Astrid was perched on.

Hiccup practices new tail positions with Toothless, when the rope snaps and bends the safety hook, leaving rider and dragon attached. Remi land next to him, holding back her laughter.

"Oh, great." Hiccup mumbled. Remi dismounts Nova to try and help pry the hook open, but nothing seems to be working.

"You might have to head to the blacksmiths, Hiccup."

Hiccup and Remi sneak Toothless into the blacksmith shop to remove the connecting cord. While the two humans are being as stealthy as they can, Toothless throws a bucket and Astrid hears the noise.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?" She calls and Remi helps Hiccup cover the harness with his apron and he jumps out the window while Remi continues to try disconnect the cord. Then, Toothless sees a sheep.

"Astrid. Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid."

"I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder."

Remi attempts to direct Toothless from the sheep but is not budged. Hiccup is pulled through the shutter doors. Astrid tries to see what happened, but doesn't notice Hiccup and Remi flying away with Toothless.

"Well that was close." Hiccup stated, to which Remi could only agree.


	8. Chapter 8

High in the sky sored a Hobblegrunt and a Night Fury, two riders on their backs. Remi had never felt so free, and she knew Hiccup felt the same way. The tailfin and pedal to change the positions was working, and this was the big test fly. The saddles were perfect, comfy for both rider and dragon, and the freedom. Oh the freedom.

"Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go... position three, no, four. Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Come on, buddy, come on, buddy!" Hiccup changed tail position, happy it didn't bust on him. "Yes, it worked!"

Hiccup accidentally flies Toothless into one of the sea stacks which Nova and Remi avoided.

"Sorry!"

Hiccup flies Toothless into another sea stack, eliciting a laugh from Remi.

"That was my fault."

Toothless hits him with his ear, clearly saying 'careful.'

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, uh, three." The two riders fly through the air, adrenaline coursing through their veins.

"Yeehaw!" Remi called, making Hiccup laugh at her antics.

"Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my…"

The wind blows his cheat sheet out of his hand, causing Hiccup to panic.

"CHEAT SHEET! STOP!"

Following his command, Toothless stops sending them into a free fall Hiccup's diagram flies away and he tries to catch it, but unhooks the safety cord and falls. Remi jumps into action to try and catch them both but Toothless is spinning too much to grab him.

"I can't- he's spinning too fast!" Remi calls.

He tries to get back on the saddle, getting smacked with Toothless' tail in the process.

"NOOOOOO! Oh, gosh! Oh, gods! Oh, no! Alright! You gotta kind angle yourself! Okay, no, no, no... come back down towards me! Come back down- YOW!"

Hiccup maneuvers himself in the air, finally reattaching, the cheat sheet smacks into his face. Hiccup tries to memorize the sheet before throwing the paper away. Remi stares in awe she see Hiccup and Toothless smoothly swerving through rocks, swiftly changing tail positions. Following them from above, Remi and Nova are thrilled to see their friends come out unscathed, having worked together.

"YEEAHHH!

Toothless shoots a blast of fire and flies through it, much to Hiccup dismay

"Ah, come on!"

* * *

Resting on a sea stack with Toothless, Remi, and Nova, Hiccup looks slightly singed by the fire earlier.

"Hey," Remi whispered. "You have a little something.." She joked, pointing at his shirt. Sarcastically laughing at her antics, he smeared some soot on her nose as pay back. Hearing an odd noise, Remi turns to look at Toothless who regurgitates a fish head for Hiccup.

"Uh... no thanks. I'm good." He hoped that could get him out of eating regurgitated fish, again. A flock of Terrible Terrors fly onto the sea stack and try to steal fish and both Toothless and Nova try to chase them away. One of them fights Toothless over a fish and loses. It tries to attack, only to be blasted in the mouth by Toothless, causing it to briefly inflate.

"Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?" Hiccup tosses the Terror a fish, which it swallows whole. "There you go." Suddenly, the Terror he fed curls up next to Hiccup like a kitten, purring softly.

"Everything we know about you guys is wrong…" Astonished, Hiccup turns to Remi who is thinking the same thing.

Remi sits in her hut, looking through her song book. Nostalgia washes over her as she remembers her life from before. Turning a page, a folded piece of paper falls out. Setting the book on the table, she picks up the paper, unfolding it to see a drawing. She recognised this drawing. It was one of Ash's when he woke up from a bad dream.

" _Rem!" Her little brother screamed, tormented by a monster in his nightmare. Remi ran from her bed on the other side of the room to her brother's, already holding him._

" _It's okay Ash, I've got you." She whispered, hoping he'll calm down enough to tell her what was wrong. In a couple of minutes, his breathing evened out enough for him to speak, tears no longer flowing down his face._

" _It was her again. She wants me to go with her. I don't want to. Don't let the mean lady take me."_

He drew the the mean lady so many times. It was hard to forget the towering shadow in his art. In the real word, the mean lady was a social worker who wanted to seperate the siblings. Remi fought tooth and nail to keep her away from them. In the end, they had been separated for a month and that is when Ash began to have nightmares. Why couldn't she protect him from her? She was just a nightmare, Remi should have tried to fight them harder than she did. She should have done something to keep his dreams happy, to keep them from crashing into the river, to keep the current from ripping Ash from her arms, she should have…

"I'm so sorry Ash."

* * *

It was Astrid and Hiccup in the ring against a Gronckle. Remi could see from the stands that Hiccup did not want to be here at all, and she couldn't blame him. Astrid was ready to end this thing once and for all. Charging in, her battle cry resounding through the air, she suddenly stopped when she saw the Gronckle on the ground with Hiccup next to it.

"NO! NO! SON OF HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET!" Astrid cursed.

"Quite the vocabulary." Remi mused. Stoick called for attention, the winner ready to be chosen. Gobber raise his hook over Astrid's head, looking to the village elder. She shook her head no and Remi swore she saw steam come out of her ears when Hiccup was chosen. The crowd erupted in cheers, the teens hoisting Hiccup onto their shoulders.

"This is not going to end well." Remi groaned, hiding her face in her hands. This wasn't going to end well at all.


	9. Chapter 9

"LEAVING! We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever."

That was the master plan Hiccup had come up with, and to be fair, it might have been the only one that could work. Remi had everything she owned, which wasn't much, and was ready as ever to take off with Hiccup when…

"Aggh! What the- What are you doing here?" Astrid appeared sharpening her axe on a boulder. She hopped down, twirling her axe in her hand, questioning Hiccup.

"I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?"

"Uh... training?"

"It better not involve this!" Astrid hoisted him up by his harness and this was the time Remi thought she should intervene before someone died.

"I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh... You're right! You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So, you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go."

Astrid bends his arm backward, making an audible cracking noise, forcing him to the ground. Walking over to Hiccup and Astrid, she briefly thought how hard she should punch Astrid.

"OW! Why would you DO that?!"

"That's for the lies." Astrid drops her axe handle on his gut, making even Remi wince in pain.

"And THAT'S for everything else." Remi stands between the downed Hiccup and Astrid, hearing the growling from a certain Night Fury.

"Hey, Astrid, we should take this back to the village… where it's safer." It was too late though as Toothless comes from behind a rock, growling, Nova behind him observing the situation. Hiccup had just stood up when Astrid tackled both him and Remi to the ground.

"Get down! RUN! RUN!" Astrid is battle ready. Toothless runs over to attack but Hiccup stands in the way, trying to calm him down. Nova comes alongside him, growling at Astrid and baring red scales. Remi is right by her side, keeping her from mauling Astrid.

"NO! No. It's okay! It's okay... she's a friend. It's okay. You just scared him."

"I scared him?! Who is "him"?" Hiccup and Remi shared a look.

"Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid."

"And this is Nova. Nova, it's alright." Remi strokes her head, calming her down enough to turn Nova's scales green. Astrid runs away, threatening to expose them. Face palming, Remi thinks of all the ways this could have gone better.

"Da, da-da! We're dead!" Toothless leaves, happy the strange viking girl is gone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?!" The two of the saddle up, hoping to change her mind about exposing them. Astrid's running through the forest, Toothless suddenly swoops down and picks her up.

"AH! Oh, Great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it!"

Toothless deposits her in a pine tree, landing on top of it while Nova hovers in the air.

"Hiccup, Remi, get me down from here!"

"You have to give us a chance to explain."

"I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!"

"Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please, Astrid." Astrid hesitates, but really wants down from the tree, so she climbs onto the saddle. Remi sighs in relief, hoping this could get her to see.

"Now, get me down."

"Toothless, down. Gently. See? Nothing to be afraid of." Toothless blasts off the tree, Astrid sliding off his back. Remi and Nova blast off after them, barely keeping up with Toothless's speed.

"'Nothing to be afraid of' he says. This is really not going to help our case." Remi stated. Suddenly, Toothless slows down and glides above the clouds slowly. Astrid must have apologised to Hiccup. The flight is surreal, flying through clouds and watching the sky change from sunset to nighttime in the blink of an eye. Now flying side by side with Toothless, Remi watches as Astrid leans on Hiccup shoulder. She looks at her friend, giving a small kissy face. Hiccup just rolls his eyes, smiling nonetheless.

"Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. He's amazing. So what now? Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a…" Astrid whispers to Hiccup so Toothless doesn't hear. "Kill a dragon."

"Don't remind me." Hiccup replies. Toothless and Nova suddenly dodges, surprising all of them.

"Toothless, what's happening? Whoa, what is it?"

They find themselves in a middle of a flock of dragons. They are carrying food en masse toward the island.

"Get down!" Remi warns. This was odd, and Remi had a feeling in her gut saying this was about to get dangerous.

"What's going on?" Astrid asks them, but no answer can be given.

"I don't know. Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud." Toothless ignores them.

"It looks like they're hauling in their kill." Remi observed, making Astrid wary.

"Uh, what does that make us?" Dropping down, the flock fly through the fog a large volcano suddenly emerges from the darkness. It was the dragon's nest.

"What my dad wouldn't give to find this." Hiccup whispers. They approach the Dragon's Nest in a Volcano. Swarms of dragons throw their offerings into the lava below.

"It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole." Hiccup quips.

"They're not eating any of it." Remi scoffed. Why bring all this food and just toss it away? A Gronckle delivers only a single tiny fish. A roar is heard from below and the Gronckle squeals in terror as a gigantic dragon emerges up and swallows the poor Gronckle whole. Every dragon in the volcano cower in fear at the gargantuan beast

"What... is that?" Astrid breaths, fear obvious in her tone.

"Alright, we gotta get out of here. Now!" Toothless and Nova escape and all the dragons flee. The Red Death lunges at Toothless but grabs a Zippleback instead. Toothless, Nova, and their riders fly off back to the cove and land. Astrid theorizing the entire time.

"No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your Dad."

"Wait what?!" Remi sputtered.

"No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless and Nova. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully."

"Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragons?! Are you serious?!"

"Yes." He stood strong, unwavering in his decision. Astrid realized, that they would do anything for their dragons.

"Okay. Then what do we do?"

"Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."

"Okay." Astrid punches Hiccup arm, prompting Remi to snort.

"That's for kidnapping me." She then kisses his cheek, now shy.

"That's for... everything else." Running back to the village, Hiccup only stared after her retreating form. Toothless and Remi walk up beside him, giving Hiccup a look.

"What are you looking at?"

"Romance." Remi shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

This was the big day, and Remi feared for Hiccup. He either had to fight that dragon, or tame it in front of all of Berk, and that could only go over so well. Stoick stood above the mass of people, ready to start the fight.

"Well, I can show my face in public again! If someone had told me that in just few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in Dragon Training... Well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised...or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!" Down by the gate stood Remi, Hiccup, Astrid. Hiccup takes a glance at his dad.

"Be careful with that dragon." Astrid pleaded.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." Hiccup admitted. Remi placed her hand on his shoulder, asking for a plan.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Put an end to this."

She and Astrid eye him, dubious.

"I have to try. Astrid, if something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless. And Remi, stay with Nova."

"I will. Just... promise me it won't go wrong." Hiccup looked away from Astrid, knowing he can't promise that. Gobber hobbled over to the three of them.

"It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead." Hiccup enters the Arena and picks a dagger from the weapons stand.

"I'm ready." He called. They release the Monstrous Nightmare. It bursts into flames, crawling on the chain ceiling looking for prey. Sensing someone was in the ring with him, it lowered itself to the ground, eyeing Hiccup. Hiccup approaches the Nightmare slowly, tossing down his shield and dagger, raising his hand like how he did to Toothless.

"Come on Hiccup." Remi begged, her heart threatening to burst from her chest. She was here to guide him, not watch another brother die before her very eyes.  
"It's okay. It's okay." Hiccup takes his helmet off, then he throws it to the ground. "I'm not one of them."

"Stop the fight." Stoick ordered, clearly enraged.

"No! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick slams his hammer against the arena railings, agitating the , the Nightmare attacks.

"Hiccup! HICCUP!" The girls call out. Astrid takes an axe from the wall and uses it as a levy to lift the gate for her and Remi to crawl under. Remi had her bow and arrows with her, shooting one at the Nightmare to stun it. It turns on her. Meanwhile, at the cove, Toothless hears Hiccup's screams and tries to climb out. With the help of Nova, he does and he races to the arena.

"This way!"Hollered Stoick. Astrid and Remi escapes, but Hiccup is pinned under the Nightmare's claws. Suddenly, a resonating blast fires at the arena's railing. Toothless jumps into the Arena. The smoke clears up, revealing the two dragons fighting.

"Night Fury!" Gobber astonishes. Toothless dominates the Nightmare and Hiccup is fast to run to his friend, trying to push him away.

"Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!"

"Night Fury!" Vikings call, clambering down to get it. Stoick heads in, armed and ready to kill it.

"Stoick, no!" Remi begs, only to be pushed to the side. Remi can hear Hiccup beg his father not to hurt his friend.

"No, Dad, he won't hurt you!" All the vikings attack, and Toothless is doing anything he can to protect his human.

"No, don't! You're only making it worse! Toothless, STOP!" Toothless pinned Stoick to the ground, building up a fire blast.

"No! NOOOOO!" Hearing Hiccup call, Toothless stops, confused.

"Get him!" Vikings swarm Toothless and both Astrid and Remi have to hold him back.

"No! Please, jus- just don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him." Hiccup pleads. Stoick looks at his son, and then to the dragon.

"Put it with the others!"

* * *

Remi followed them to the Great Hall, hiding outside the doors, listening.

"I should have known. I should have seen the signs."

"Dad-"

"We had a deal!"

"I know we did... But that was before... Ugh, it's all so messed up!"

"So everything in the ring... A trick?! A lie?" Wincing at the tone, the anger in Stoick's voice, Remi listened further.

"I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless."

"The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!"

"He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous."

"They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!"

"AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, Dad... it's a dragon like-"

"Their island? So you've been to the nest." Remi sucked in a breath.

"Did I say nest?"

"How did you find it?!"

"No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a dragon can find the island." There was a pause and Remi couldn't help but be afraid of what was happening.

"Oh, no, no. Dad, no! Dad! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen! Dad, please! I promise you that you can't win this one! No! Dad, no! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" She heard a soft thud, and something that broke her very heart.

"You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son." She watched Stoick walk out the hall and call to his men.

"READY THE SHIPS! Before walking to the docks, Stoick staggers back, hopefully realizing the mistake he just made. Walking inside, Remi ran to comfort a distraught Hiccup. Bringing him into a bear hug, Hiccup latched onto her like a lifeline.

"Oh Thor, help us." She prayed.


	11. Chapter 11

Hiccup and Remi stood side by side as they watched the fleet sail away with Toothless to the dragon nest. Once they were long gone from view, they still stood there, reeling in the chaos of all this. Behind them, Astrid stepped up.

"It's a mess. You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend…"

"Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup sighed. Thinking back to their first encounter.

"Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would have been better for everyone."

"Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you?... Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I couldn't."

"That's not an answer." Remi stared at Astrid, wanting to know where she was headed with this.

"Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?"

"Because I want to remember what you say, right now."

"Oh, for the love of- I was a coward! I was weak! I wouldn't kill a dragon!"

"You said "wouldn't" that time." Remi pointed out, standing next to Astrid.

"Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a dragon!" Remi grinned, reminding him.

"First to ride one, though. So...?" Hiccup, slowly realized why he couldn't kill Toothless, why he became his friend.

"I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself."

"I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?" Astrid prompted, waiting for that genius moment.

"Eh, probably something stupid."

"Good. But you've already done that."

"Then something crazy!"

"That's more like it!" Remi and Astrid ran after Hiccup, ready to follow him no matter what. Telling Remi to grab Nova, Remi took off like a bolt to the cove where the Hobblegrunt was already waiting.

"Let's go girl! We have a Night Fury to save!" Jumping on the saddle, they shot off into the air, flying to the arena where the others were gathered. Landing outside, she and Nova walked into the arena behind the teens who were in awe as Hiccup brought the Nightmare to Snotlout, who was terrified.

"Wait," Snotlout called when Hiccup walked to the box of items behind them. " Where are you going."

"You're going to need something to help you hold on." Hiccup fished out some rope, showing the teens who nervously looked back to See all the dragons uncaged and Nova standing with them with Remi looking smug atop her dragon.

"Howdy y'all." She joked.

* * *

They all flew towards the nest, seeing smoke. The queen was out of her cave and chaos was all that was left in her wake. Just as the queen began to inhale for a fire attack, Nova shot a fire blast at her head. Just below, Gobber and Stoick were awestruck by the team of dragons. Through the smoke, a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, a Hobblegrunt, and a Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his waist.

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!"

Hiccup calls out. The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake. Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out of reach and circle each others.

"Up, let's move it!"

The dragons climb past the Red Death and circles over the dragon's head.

"Fishlegs, break it down." Hiccup ordered.

"Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell." Fishlegs detected, giving Hiccup an idea of a strategic attack.

"Okay. Lout, Legs, Remi hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad."

"That's my specialty." Ruffnut boasted. Though Tuffnut challenged her statement.

"Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating. See." He hangs upside down making an annoying face and noises.

"Just to what he said!" Remi yelled. Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the monster's head, taunting it. The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They barely dodge it. Fishlegs, Remi, and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at their shields, making a Red Death opens all SIX of its eyes, spotting them.

"Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot." Fishlegs mentioned. Remi stopped making noise, telling Nova to start moving her head frill and changing colors trying to calm or confuse it.

"Come on girl, you can do this!" She cheered. The queen starts to wince, the noise affecting it.

"It's working." Snotlout cheers. It's head starts to sway, but the noise is also messing with their own dragons. The queen thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot drop. Fishlegs' Gronckle spins out of control. Remi barrel rolls down low, Nova still having control.

"Nova, fire blast to the neck!" Flying past, Nova let loose a scalding hot burst of flame to the neck, getting the attention on her and not the others. With the twins still trying to make the beast angry, Remi and Astrid are trying to keep it confused. Nearly over joyed, Remi smiles when Astrid announces Hiccup and Toothless are up. The twins get Snotlout off the queen and they fly away, but Astrid and the Nadder get sucked back when the queen inhales, ready to eat them whole. A familiar whirl echoes through the air and down bellow Remi can hear them.

"Night Fury! Get Down!"

A massive BLAST jolts the queen's head sideways. Astrid is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder. She tumbles through the air. The ground races toward her, when...She's suddenly caught by the leg. She looks up to see Toothless. Setting her on the ground, Remi lands next to her.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We need to get everyone away from that thing." Saluting, Remi heads of on Nova to get the people away from the battle commencing when a sudden explosion send the queen tumbling down. Dust blinds the vikings for a moment before large wings extend out. Remi can feel terror turn her blood to ice. Hiccup was going to make it chase him.


	12. Chapter 12

**(The song Remi sings in this is Everything's Alright from the game To The Moon. A fantastic cover is sung by Lizz Robinett and I highly suggest you listen to it. Enjoy!)**

 **Remi's p.o.v**

Dismounting Nova as we all watched Hiccup and Toothless swerve between sea stacks, we cheered on, until the damn monster just flew through them like they were nothing. Our cheering was dampered. They can't slow it down, so when they flew high into the clouds, I understood what they were thinking. This whole time, something icey was crawling through my mind. It was dark, and evil, it was familiar. Resounding booms and flashes of light were the only hints at what was happening. The beast unleashed a torrent of fire in all directions, making the icey feeling develop further. They reappear with the queen hot on their heels, it's growing closer. Toothless suddenly turns around and shoots a plasma blast into its mouth.

"Not so fireproof on the inside…" I whispered. The queen started to blow up from within, falling fast and unable to stop it. Toothless jackknives upwards past it's head as the queen crashes head first, exploding. I can see them weaving around it's spines and then, they're hit by it's tail.

"NOO!" The scream that tore out of my throat could barely be thought of as human. As I watched Hiccup fall towards a fiery grave, and Toothless desperate to save him, I could see it all over again. The crash, the water, the fire, Ash, Hiccup. It swallows them up, unforgiving and unrelenting.

 _Your fault. You could have saved him. You could have saved them both. You killed them, you killed them both_

"No…" I fall to my knees, the ice taking over my body, and guilt echoing in my mind.

"Oh God, please no."

It was a white out of ash, but Stoick and I were desperate to find them. The land is scorched.

"Hiccup?!" He calls. Keeping my tears at bay, my breathing even, I trudge through the ashes hoping to find them alive.

"Hic, please!" I bellow. Through the ash, we both see the still silhouette of Toothless. I can't speak.

"Hiccup." Stoick hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant. Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees, overwhelmed by the loss. I failed another brother. Kneeling down, I pray to Thor. He sent me here to help Hiccup, why would he let him die?!

I can feel guilt's hands start to wrap around my neck, blaming thoughts invading my mind. I can't breathe, I can't move, I did this.

"He's alive." Snapping my head up, I see Stoick clutching Hiccup. The darkness escapes my mind and joy replaces it.

"You brought him back alive!" Cheers erupt from the crowd, viking and dragon alike. Nova runs over to me where I hold her tight in my arms. I was lost in celebrate until I hear Gobber.

"Well you know, most of him." Wait, what?

* * *

Turns out his leg had been lost in the fire, but at least it wasn't his life. I had practically moved in with Stoick and Hiccup as he recovered. Sitting on the floor beside his bed, I heard Stoick sit down in the chair beside me. Closing my song book, I set it down on the floor and looked up to Stoick.

"It's late lass, you need rest." Nodding my head, but not moving, I felt that fear come back once again.

"I had a little brother once." I lamented, glancing at Stoick with red eyes.

"His name was Ash. When he was four and I was six, we were being taken to a family who were supposed to take care of us when there was an accident, and we fell into a river. I managed to untangle us but… the rapids were too strong and I was too weak. He drowned, and it's my fault."

"No, it isn't Remi." Shocked, I looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth.

"You were a wee child, there was nothing anyone could have done. I know it may seem like there was someway you could have, but there wasn't. You shouldn't blame yourself for Ash, or Hiccup." He said. Drying my eyes, I thanked him. It was late, so he went to bed and I promised I would get some rest as well, but before that, I held onto Hiccup hand to make sure he was alright. I know it seems a little silly to do that, but it helps.

"When this world is no more, the moon is all we'll see. I'll ask you to fly away with me. Until the stars all fall down, they empty from the sky, but I don't mind. If your with me, then everything's alright." I sang to him, kissing his forehead before heading back to my own hut.

* * *

I smiled as I saw him walking out of his house, using Toothless as a crutch. He was astonished at everything he was seeing. Flying over, I landed besides his house and hopped down.

"Pretty sweet huh?" I asked. He just gave a blank look.

"I knew it. I'm dead." He deadpans. Behind him, his dad laughs, pulling him close.

"No, but you gave it your best shot." He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to the transformed village.

"So? What do you think?" Hiccup just shrugs, amazed. Below, the plaza, villagers take notice. They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome. It was one he deserved.

"Turns out all we needed was a little more of... this."

"You just gestured to all of me." Laughing, I come up and give him a large hug, ecstatic he was better.

"Well. Most of you." Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.

"That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. Think it'll do?"

"I might make a few tweaks." Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils  
with a grumble.

"That's for scaring me."

"What, is it always going to be this way? Cause I…" She grabs him aggressively... then kisses him. Hoots and hollers follow. Finally those lovebirds got together. I give a thumbs up to Astrid once they part.

"... could get used to it." Hiccup continues. Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and tail. A welcome home present. Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.

"Night Fury, get down!" Some things never change. Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging. Amidst the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a sheepish grin while I give an ugly snort.

"Ready to ride?" I ask Hiccup, my brother. With a smirk matching my own, we all saddle up, Hiccup testing the leg and rig. We all shoot off into the air, the other teens joining us on their own dragons. Hiccup and I race around the island, free and at peace. The war, was finished, and all thanks to one unsuspecting viking.


	13. Epilogue

**Remi's p.o.v**

It was early morning and I had been reading that mysterious book all night. Yes, I got it unlocked. Inside were drawings that Ash had made, cheerful and full of joy. It turns out, my parents made this book before they passed away, and the caretaker at the orphanage had fulfilled their wishes to fill this with happy memories. Crying tears of happiness, I turned the page to see a note written by Ash in his sloppy and carefree handwriting.

 _Remi, you are the bestest sister in the whole entire world. I love you so very very much. You helped me and made me happy, and I wish you will always be happy too. Love Ash._

For the first time in a very long time, I didn't feel guilty about the crash. I could breath freely now absolutely knowing it was out of my control. The pain of losing my baby brother will never go away, but knowing he loved me can help heal the pain just a bit. Berk had become my home, a bitterly cold home, but one nonetheless. Closing the book, I left to go find Hiccup. He was walking through the plaza with Toothless, stretching their legs I suppose.

"Hiccup!" I called. Looking over to me, he waved. Yeah, Berk was my home.

 **(I hope you all enjoyed this story, and there will be more of Remi and Nova in the future in Welcome to Riders of Berk, Welcome to One-Shots, Welcome to Defenders of Berk, Welcome to the Dragons Edge, Welcome Back to Berk, and Farewell to Berk; the third movie and end of the Welcome to series. I will be working on other stories so the 'Welcome to' series may take a while but I promise to get them all posted. Thank you all for reading and have a great day!)**


End file.
